Brick Film: A Soldier's Call
A Soldier's Call - Brickfilm in the Works Overview This project is a series I plan to make ongoing. It will center around a group of Clones (Occasionally including members of Hyena, but not as main characters) On a few major "sets" or locations including; a Clone Training Facility, a Major Bunker, a battleship, and on-world fight scenes. The main squadron of clones will be the [[starwars:212th_Attack_Battalion|212th Attack Battalion]]. Much of the script will be improvised, as some of the characters that will eventually be in the 212th start out in the training facility, as clones-in-training (not the same as cadets). I will try to include all of the traditional 212th members ([[starwars:Barlex|Barlex]], [[starwars:Boil|Boil]], [[starwars:Gearshift|Gearshift]], [[starwars:Longshot|Longshot]], [[starwars:Trapper|Trapper]], [[starwars:Waxer|Waxer]], and [[starwars:Wooley|Wooley]] as well as Cody it's leader and Obi-Wan, the General in charge of 212th). Some new characters may be added as well. These main characters will wear The Orange 212th Armor, not the yellow armor depicted in the clone wars series. Obviously this series will stray from the original cannon, although the time period in which it takes place has yet to be described in detail. Behind the Bricks.. I mean, scenes. Behind the Scenes. This page is what I will be using to piece the story together. I'll use it to do my research, edit scripts, post storyboards, and receive feedback as I go. And of course the final episodes will be posted here once they are completed and uploaded to [http://youtube.com/CupholderProductions YouTube]. So you, Hyena, will be involved every step of the process. I'll be writing the drafts for my scripts on this page in story format, so what you will read and (hopefully) enjoy, will eventually be made into the episode that you can watch come together! Thanks Men! -[[Joshua Thermoblade]] Update 1 (10-7-15) I've gathered quite a few characters for the cast that I've had in my collection, but I also found a site that I plan to order some custom 212th Troopers, Including Cody, Waxer and Boil, and some 212th Troopers. Click here to see the website. V__6501.jpg V__E3B4.jpg V__2BE0.jpg V__4428.jpg V__D40B.jpg V__C556.jpg And I also have some pictures of the ones I already own. Setting The setting takes place in the early part of the clone wars (Actual year to be decided) When the 212th Attack Battalion is first being formed, and some of its members are still in the training facility. But the trainees will find themselves in unusual situations as the need for soldiers gets dire. The series will be both light-hearted and action packed, with a sitcom style but also with battle scenes and intense dialogue on occasion. The characters will behave in a similar style to that of "[https://youtu.be/uCyEXO2f8GY Clone Training Center]" by Jordan Johnson of Fancy Pants ([https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFDT7d3KTOelbBUT_XaHvKw YouTube Channel]). The two main characters will be a younger Waxer an Boil. They will be the main focus of the series, and both will start out in the training facility. (Most definitely not cannon) Story (Script) Episode 1: Class Clones Storyboard Sketches Picture Gallery Final Episodes